Different From the rest
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: Ikazuchi knew war. To her, she knew different meanings other than to kill people and sink ships. But what could other ship girls think of her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Although I know that I am usually into vocaloid, I have recently gotten into Kantai Collection. This is going to be my first Story on the Kantai Collection. The first two chapters would be two parts of the Prologue. I hope you guys enjoy this.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue pt.1- date: March 2, 1942**_

"There are floating objects there in the area of battle!" The soldiers shouted to each other. The Captain ordered the destroyer to slow down. This certain destroyer's name was the IJN Ikazuchi. The crew knew that there was the spirit of ship watching their every decision and move. " **THEY'RE THE ENEMIES WHO DAMAGED OUR SISTER SHIPS YESTERDAY!** " One crew member shouts. Slowly, they approach the half conscious bodies of the sailors who had abandoned ship 13 hours ago. " **KILL THEM!** " One sailor shouted. Watching from the first main battery sat Ikazuchi. _No! Don't kill them! They have done no harm!_ she thought as she stood up. " **STOP!** " A sudden shout scared her. Looking back, she saw the captain of the ship, Shunsaku Kudō. "What do we do with these men?" One of the sailors asked still holding onto his submachine gun. Kudō thinks for a while. Ikazuchi looks at the captain and waits for the response. "Spare them." He finally says." It would not be fair if we killed them right now. Look at them. They are holding on to their lives right now.

"Do you think it is right to kill them instead of allowing them to live and enjoy life a little more?" he says. Ikazuchi jumps up and down of the turret. _They are being spared!_ the celebration for her was cut short as she watched the sailors tossing the nets to toe British and American sailors. " _ **JOHN NO!**_ " Ikazuchi suddenly saw a sailor plunge into the water. Surprised and shocked at the same time, she jumped onto the water and grabbed the man's hand. _COME ON YOU ARE SO CLOSE! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!_ she mentally screams. That same Sailor who was holding the Rifle earlier so happened to pass by the deck noticed the hand out of the water. To his surprise, the arm was not going underwater. "Hold this" he says as he hands his weapon to another sailor. He strips off his shirt and leaps into the water. "I got you sir. you're safe with the crew of the IJN Ikazuchi." he says as he brings the American sailor aboard. The American sailor mumbles something in Ikazuchi's point of view and she saw the man's eyes widen for a second and he nods whispering something back to him. Ikazuchi hops back onto the ship and raised her small fist into the air.

" _It's good to know that our crew can show some mercy to our enemies even if they don't want to."_ she whispers as she watches the sun setting. A single tear of joy streamed out of her eyes and onto the deck. She jumps off of the 127mm Naval guns and walks around the ship. There were cheery voices of the Crew members in the mess halls and the smell of food that made her eyes sparkle with delight as she slowly ran down the halls.

Behind her, there stood the same gunman from earlier. He got suspicious when he heard scampering around the decks, so he went out to check what was going on. As he got out, he saw a short orange haired girl running into the halls leading into the kitchen. "What is a girl that young doing on this Destroyer?" he wondered out loud. He ran into the mess hall to see no girl except for all his fellow crew members. "Hey Kazuki, want a cup of sake?" one man asked him. "It's fine, but did you guys by any chance see a young girl running in here?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but no I haven't. You must be exhausted. Go and get some sleep. You've had a long day today and I'm sure you're now seeing things." The officer told him as he walked out. As he approached the barracks, he saw the same girl gazing at the stars.

Ikazuchi didn't like the sound of the mess hall, so she walked out to gaze at the stars and the constellations. _What are they exactly? All the sailors talk about these connecting dots with the stars to form shapes._ her gaze wandered to a star that seemed to be shining brighter than the other. While her mind wandered off, the officer known now as Kazuki leaned right beside her and said, "Gazing at the stars I see." Ikazuchi suddenly jumped at the voice and turned. She met the gaze of the tall figure. "How do you see me?" she asked. "Why you ask this? I am not blind you know. What's your name anyways?." Kazuki asks. "Nothing" Ikazuchi says. "Can you teach me what this constellation thing that you guys are talking about?" Kazuki smiles as he grabs Ikazuchi's hand. "Constellations are basically stars in the shape of mythical creatures. A British man taught me this years ago." He guides Ikazuchi's hand to the constellation of Cancer the crab. "There is Cancer the crab." he says as he outlines the crab with her hand. Ikazuchi's eyes widen as she understood the meaning of constellations. "Can you show me one more sir? I think I know what this constellation thing means now." Ikazuchi squeals as Kazuki finishes the outline. "Alright sure." he sighs as he took her hand again. "There is the archer. It is said to be the Greek hero Hercules." he says. "Thank you sir! I have enjoyed spending time with you." Ikazuchi says. as she starts to walk away. "Wait! I forgot to ask you what your name was!" Kazuki shouts as he runs towards Ikazuchi. She smiles and silently whispers into his ear, "Ikazuchi is my name."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first part of this prologue. Sadly, this is WWII and I need to get into the future after the next Part two. Please review! I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. April 13, 1944

**Part 2 of the prologue this will take place 2 years later. Let's get into the story. Please no hate.**

* * *

 _ **Date: April 13, 1944**_

"TORPEDO! BRACE FOR IT!" A sailor yelled as he saw incoming streaks of bubbles. Ikazuchi herself was in the middle of a daydream when she was knocked off of the main batteries. "ABANDON SHIP! THEY HIT THE AMMUNITION STORAGE!" The sailors yell as they jumped off the ship's railing. There was a sudden explosion and she saw the command tower collapse. _KAZUKI!_ she yelled in her mind as she ran from the battery to look for him. "Kazuki! Where are you?" She yelled as she searched the collapsed steel and iron looking for him. Suddenly there was a faint voice that rasped out, "I...I'm he….here Ikazuchi." Ikazuchi turned to see him crushed under the collapsed rubble. He was coughing out blood. "Kazuki are you alright?" Ikazuchi asked as she removed the rubble. "Probably… ugh" He replied. She saw a wooden pole impaled in his chest. "I..I feel dizzy…There is no turning back now though." she looked at his smiling face. "My wi...fe told me in a …..te...legram that I-I had a new child in m...my family" Ikazuchi couldn't help but smile. "That's good Kazuki. At least you have someone to look after." The tears welled in her eyes as she continued to listen to him. "It…..it's a boy. I told her just be...before the torpedos came in that …..that I would visit them after thi...this war is over." He smiles and gives off a painful laugh. "How can I visit them like this? I *cough* can not let th..them see me l...like this." Ikazuchi nods. "You don't have to push yourself Kazuki. You're dying." she tries to tell him. The ship started to rise slowly as the water engulfed more of the ship. "I...I remember th...a..t one American sailor that we rescued…..Remember?" she nods. "He told me something that I never ex...pected him to say. With b...broken Japanese, h..he said _A-ri-ga-to Do-mo._ It felt like the happiest day I had ever had." He coughs more blood up. "I would ha..have not known what it was like working in the Navy… It i..is a beautiful thing to l...learn from. Especially friend...ship." His tears started to streak down his face as he reaches up to touch Ikazuchi's cheeks. "W...with out you Ikazuchi, I would not have learned abo...about having friends." Ikazuchi smiles while the tears continued to stream down her eyes dripping off her cheeks. "Please, Kazuki, don't die on me please." she sobbed. Kazuki looks up with teary eyes as well as he lets out a pained chuckle. "I… never was good when girls cried on me… hee hee." He then slumped over and gasped. "Well, Ikazuchi, I….I think th..this is my last moments here on this cruel world. I hope that I can see you again o...one day promise?." Ikazuchi, who was squeezing his hand said, "I promise Ka-Kazuki. I promise that." Kazuki smiled. "Farewell Ikazuchi... _I love you._ " He said as he slumped over and his chest stopped heaving. " **KAZUKI!** " she shouted. Ikazuchi slowly stood up and looked up into the morning sky. The ship had slowly lifted up, the bow turning 90 degrees upwards. Ikazuchi, standing on the bow fired one last salvo of shells using the main gun pointed at the water. The ship then slowly slipped beneath the waves.

* * *

 **As some of you may have guessed, I have gotten this idea from the manga version of "The things she saw". Congrats on that. It is somewhat based on that, but only for the Prologues. Next chapter would be different and maybe some secretes of the admiral would be revealed as well, but I won't spoil it to you. Review Please!**


	3. Dreams and Pranks

**It's sometimes hard to see the difference from Ikazuchi and Inazuma.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: dreams and pranks**_

There was a sudden bright flash of light in Ikazuchi's eyes as she woke up. "Ka..zu..ki?" she muttered. "Sorry. I don't know who this person is." a low voice came. "Where am I…. What year is it?" she grumbled. The voice said, "You're in a bed in the naval hospital. Also the date is April 14, 2021." Her eyes widen as they adjust to the room. It was dark, and there stood two figures. "I am your admiral, Kaminari." Ikazuchi 's face flusters up as she yells at him, "My name is _**IKAZUCHI**_ NOT _**KAMINARI**_!" The admiral laughs and smiles at her a she beats him lightly with her fists as she gets out of the bed. "Hey Akashi, I'll be heading out now." the admiral says. Akashi suddenly jumps up in shock and asks, "Are you sure? She was just activated after we recieved her from Hawker 9 platoon this morning." The admiral blinks and laughs looking at Ikazuchi. "What's the worst that could happen?" he asks. Akashi's face turns blank as she replies, "The processor could fail and we'll need to send Ikazuchi back to Hawker 9 for repairs." They start arguing like the usual while Ikazuchi looks around in confusion. She walked up to the door of the building and swung it open. The blinding light flashed in as she heard the shouts of Akashi and the admiral suddenly get fainter.

 _ **In her subconsciousness (or dream)**_

Ikazuchi woke up to be back in 1942 on the IJN Ikazuchi. She hears some soft humming over near the bow. _Where is everyone?_ she wonders as she peeks over at the person humming. There she saw Kazuki sitting on a chair while fishing. "Ikazuchi, I know you're there. Come, join me." He looked up and smiles at her. "It's been a while Kazuki. I was looking forwards to meeting you sometime ago." she replies wincing at the smell of raw fish. Kazuki smiles. "I see you have turned from spirit to actual human form girl. I'm glad that you get to have this chance." he sighs. "Your admiral looks like a complete goof like me. I hope you two could get along well." Ikazuchi turns to him and asks, "How do you know this anyways sir? I haven't seen you till now." "I'm dead remember. I can see everything. For example, right now your admiral is getting ready to throw you off the pier to see if you will awaken." He chuckles as he watches Ikazuchi desperately looking for a way to get out of this dream and finding a way to wake in the real world. A tug came from his fishing pole as he pulls upwards. A golden koi leaps outwards. "Looks like I caught one" he says. "You may go now Ikazuchi. I'll be watching over you."

 _ **Back in the real world**_

"I hope this wakes her up." The admiral picks up Ikazuchi and prepares to throw her into the pier. As he tosses her, Ikazuchi grabs his hand and they both fall into the pier. She laughs as the admiral bobs out of the water with seaweed and a squid in his hair. "Got you admiral!" she laughs as he gets back onto the dock. _Kazuki was correct._ She touched her hair and frowned. It was wet and she hated it getting wet. "At least you're awake now Ikazuchi." The admiral gasped after getting his hair free of seaweed. He looked up and saw Ikazuchi with her hair tied up into a ponytail. "Inazuma? Is that you?" he suddenly bursts out. Now flustered that the admiral had called her someone else, she slaps him in the face and shouts, " **AGAIN WITH THE WRONG NAME!** " The admiral suddenly gets a bright Idea and smiles. "I have the best idea Ikazuchi. Leave that ponytail on and wait. The girls are on a sortie right now and I have a prank to pull on Inazuma." Ikazuchi smiled and immediately mimics Inazuma's voice ( **A/N:** Technically they are sisters so why not?). "You are so mean to me, nanodesu~" she says grinning like crazy. "You really sound like Inazuma now, Ikazuchi. Let's head over to the office now."

 _ **A little while later in the office**_

"Where is everyone, It is so quiet." Ikazuchi now complains. Suddenly the door of the office opens and reveals a short destroyer with a small ponytail. "Flagship Fubuki reporting from today's sortie!" Then she notices *cough* *cough* Inazuma *cough* cough* on the couch. "What are you doing here Inazuma? Aren't you supposed to be in the docks?" Internally smiling Ikazuchi replies, "Hawawa! I have been discovered, nanodesu~!" she imitates with a shocked face. The admiral tries to stifle his laughter. Fubuki, with a surprised look, tries to push Ikazuchi out of the room. "Inazuma, this isn't like you at all. What has gotten to you?" she asks. Ikazuchi was about to reply when the real Inazuma came into the room. Suddenly the room became very silent as both the Admiral and Ikazuchi try to stifle their laughter. "HAWAWA! Who are you, nanodesu?" The admiral then spoke up. "Hawker 9 probably gave us another Inazuma by accidents," he said winking at Ikazuchi. " **WHA?** " both the destroyers looked at Ikazuchi. Inazuma approaches Ikazuchi and waves her hand in front of her. Ikazuchi copies her and starts waving. She then approaches Inazuma and they both accidentally collide heads. "Oow" they both shout at once. Then both the admiral and Ikazuchi laughs while the two other destroyers looked at them with a confused look. Ikazuchi takes off the band and lets her hair fall down. "Third Akatsuki class destroyer reporting for duty!" Ikazuchi announces with a bouncy tone. "I have to admit though, Ikazuchi., you do make a good Inazuma." the admiral says as they open up the windows. He turns to see the two destroyers blushing like crazy. "Don't say that, nanodesu!" Inazuma complains as she starts to hit the admiral. "I guess I'll come back later admiral." Fubuki says as she leaves the room with a rather awkward smile.

* * *

 **Now there is the end of the third chapter. I'll probably be updating more frequently these days because I am on Vacation right now. Please review and if you have any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews because I currently am dry of ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
